L'enfer, ça ressemble à l'Angleterre
by Acid Queens
Summary: Annabella est mature... "J'aime pas les anglais ça écorche mon nom, ô magnifique patronyme, et rien qu'à voir ma mère, elle m'appelle son Canard. J'ai d'autres centaures à fouetter, je dois montrer ma supériorité au monde. Alors vous suivez ou quoi !"
1. Crétinisme congénital aigu

_**Hello ! **_

_**Nous, oui nous, parce que nous sommes deux, vous présentons notre première fic sur ce site. **_

_**Coécriture : TangerineTree & Mebaelle.****  
**_

_**En espérant avoir des avis (reviews ? Oh soyez gentiiiiiiiiiils ! )**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Bonjour.  
Oui, je suis une fille bien élevée, incroyable n'est ce pas ? Qui l'eût cru.  
Je m'appelle Annabella Saint-Bartholomé, et je suspends au plafond le premier qui fait une remarque.

Ca, ce n'est pas de la bonne éducation, c'est de la fierté. Annabella Saint-Bartholomé donc, française, bourrée de fric, fière et avant tout, exilée chez les British. Tout ça parce que mon Papa préféré, cela dit, il n'a pas beaucoup de concurrence, a voulu aller voir le pays natal de ma mère, après la moitié de leur vie en France. Me voici donc depuis mes dix ans au pays du petit déjeuné à coup de jambon, des desserts gélatineux et des blondinets boutonneux. Charmant.

Je suis quelqu'un de physiquement banal. A vrai dire, la seule particularité que je possède ne se voit pas, puisqu'elle réside dans un coffre de Gringotts sous la forme d'une multitude de pièces d'or. Je suis de taille moyenne, brune avec des cheveux mi-longs raides comme des baguettes, j'ai des yeux bleuâtre tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Oui, désolée de vous décevoir, il n'y a ni paillettes mordorées dans mes yeux ni incroyable changement de couleur de mon iris lorsque je m'énerve. Quelle déception.

Seulement voilà, je suis pénible. Pénible, chiante, emmerdant, insupportable, hautaine, fière, orgueilleuse, égoïste, individualiste et j'en passe. Mais il faut croire qu'il y a quelque part en moi de l'intelligence, puisque je suis à Serdaigle. Quoiqu'au vu de bien des filles de mon année, je puis vous affirmer que les Serdaigles ne sont pas tous intelligents, c'est un fait avéré et reconnu.  
Le nombre d'amis que j'ai est inversement proportionnel à mon nombre d'ennemis. Et il faut compter à côté de cela ceux qui me laissent totalement indifférente. Vous l'avez deviné, le plus grand nombre est celui de mes ennemis.  
Quoique celui des insignifiants lui fait de plus en plus concurrence depuis l'année dernière. Pourquoi ? Parce que Sirius Black, qui compte pour vingt, est entré dans ce côté de la Force depuis qu'il me harcèle. Et encore, harcèlement est un euphémisme.  
Black est un Gryffondor qui n'aurait jamais dû atterir là, et qui fait preuve d'une prétention presque égale à la mienne. Ce qui, je vous l'avoue, me déplaît fortement. Il est beau, a passé plus de la moitié des représentantes féminines de Poudlard dans ses draps, et croit qu'une fois sorti des études, il lui suffira d'asseoir son magnifique petit cul sur le monde et d'attendre que la vie lui profite. _Abruti congénital._  
Congénital, ça c'est certain, vu sa famille. Une belle bande de dégénérés consanguins avec tous les Serpentards de l'école à cause de leur manie du Sang-Pur. Vous l'aurez deviné, bien sûr, je les déteste parce que je ne suis pas une Sang-Pur, ce qui les place, selon leur règles, au dessus de moi. C'est une chose que je ne supporte pas, et qui m'a par ailleurs conduite à pas mal de duels dans la salle des Trophées.

Ah, Poudlard. Il me tarde d'y retourner demain. Tous ces sous doués d'une bêtise répréhenseible par le Ministère, ces gourdasses qui se pâment devant le moindre blond aux yeux bleus, c'est palpitant. Il y a là matière à martyriser, je promets, on en va pas s'ennuyer cette année.

Celui qui a inventé le réveil avait un sérieux problème mental. Ou alors, il était très sadique. Ce qui revient un peu au même. Franchement, pourquoi se lever ? Je suis très bien dans mon lit, moi ... J'enfouis ma tête sous l'oreiller, mais j'entends toujours la sonnerie insupportable de mon réveil. J'extirpe au prix de nombreux efforts ma main de sous la montagne de couvertures qui me recouvre, saisi l'objet et le lance violemment par terre. Annabella, 1 - Réveil, 0.  
Malheureusement, mon répit est de coute durée. J'entends un bruit de pas dans le couloir qui mène à ma chambre, que j'identifie comme appartenant à ma mère. Bingo. Elle ouvre la porte de ma chambre et crie de son horrible voix haut perchée :

- Annaaaabellaaaa ! C'est l'heure de te réveiller, mon canard !

Je-ne-suis-pas-ton-canard !

Je fais semblant de dormir. En vain, ma mère me connaît trop bien. Elle arrache d'un grand geste les couvertures de mon lit et caquète d'une voix suraigüe :

- Annabella chériiie ! On se réveille !

J'ouvre les yeux, et regarde ma mère d'un air meurtrier. Cette cruche continue de me faire un sourire niais au possible. Je pousse un soupir que j'estime très convaincant, et me lève enfin. Je me dirige d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bain.

Après une rapide douche, j'arrive dans la cuisine. Mon père est déjà assis devant une tasse de café fumant. Son visage est masqué par le journal qu'il est en train de lire - un journal français, _bien sûr_. Ma mère, elle, est en face de lui, sirotant un verre de jus de fruit. Ce sera son seul et unique petit déjeuner. Vous comprenez, elle a grossi, la pauvre ... Je salue mes parents d'une voix que j'essaye de rendre enjouée, mais qui sonne fausse dans le silence de la cuisine. Ma mère se tourne vers moi, un sourire stupide gravé sur la visage. Comme toujours. Mon père me répond d'un grognement, tout en continuant de lire son journal. Je m'assois à la place que j'occupe toujours. Notre elfe de maison (je suis pleine aux as, vous avez oublié ?) m'apporte mon petit déjeuner, le même que tous les autres jours. Des toasts, et du Nutella en quantité industrielle.

Une fois mon petit déjeuné avalé, ma mère et moi nous rendons à la gare de King's Cross grâce au transplanage d'escorte. La voie 9 3/4 est bondée, comme toujours. Des premières années angoissés, des septièmes années blasées, des familles qui se disent au revoir, un crapaud égaré, des parents moldus en train d'halluciner ...  
Brusquement, ma mère se jette sur moi, me serrant dans ses bras en manquant de m'étrangler au passage. Elle me colle une bise énorme sur la joue, et m'accompagne jusqu'au train tout en me parlant.

- N'oublie pas de bien être attentive en cours, mange équilibré, fait du sport, soit respectueuse ... Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma robe ? Elle est neuve, je l'ai trouvé en solde chez Gaichiffon ... Seulement 6 Mornilles, une affaire ! Rosa m'as dit que le cousin du frère de son gendre a entendu dire que ...

Ca y est, j'ai décroché. Ca n'empêche pas ma génitrice de continuer à jacasser d'une voix joyeuse . Je m'engouffre dans le Poudlard Express, heureuse d'échapper à son bavardage incessant. Elle me crie qu'elle m'aime, qu'on se reverra pendant les vacances, que je lui envoie des hiboux ... Je lui fait un vague signe de la main et m'en vais. Je m'installe dans un compartiment vide, duquel je vois toujours ma mère m'adresser de grands signes de la main. Je soulève mon énorme malle grâce à un sortilège et la range dans un espace prévu à cet effet. Je m'assois dans un siège et m'appuie contre la vitre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un troupeau de premières années hystérique débarque dans mon compartiment. Je leur sourit d'un air hypocrite.

Je savais que j'aurais pas dû me lever. Et de toute façon, je vais me recoucher ce soir ! Certes, dans un lit différent, mais à quoi bon se lever pour se recoucher ?  
Vous croyez qu'elles ont remarqué que je suis là ? Visiblement oui, aucune ne s'est assise sur moi. En revanche, elle n'ont peut être pas remarqué l'hypocrisie pourtant flagrante que traduit mon visage. Ah, il y a dans la bande de la graine de Serdaigle :

- On ne te dérange pas ?

Maman m'a toujours dit avec son atroce voix haut perchée que mentir, c'est mal, et que la franchise et l'honnêteté sont de grandes qualités. Enfin, l'entité paternelle a toujours contrebalancé cette vision atrocement basique en précisant que traumatiser les gens à coup d'évidence n'est pas spécialement bon. S'en suivait d'ailleurs une discussion par dessus le journal de mon père qui se répétait inlassablement. _La-men-table._  
Je suis toutefois de l'avis de ma mère pour une fois, je réponds avec franchise, ainsi qu'avec qu'un sourire aimable.

- Si, vous m'emmerdez, allez glousser ailleurs.

Elles me regardent, outrées. Ah, c'était une question rhétorique ? Sincèrement désolée. Mais si vous pouviez tout de même bouger vos fesses de futures conquêtes de Black, je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissante. En fait, non, puisque si mon compartiment n'est pas vidé de ces hystériques sous peu, je les expulse avant qu'elles aient eu le temps de parler de mecs.  
Et croyez moi, ce genre de fille met généralement peu de temps avant de ramener ce sujet sur le tapis, c'est un fait observé, et prouvé. Elles se lèvent, les lèvres pincées et la tête haute, avec les restes de la dignité qu'elles croient avoir.

Le train émet un bruit des plus désagréables, et part. Ma chère mère pour qui, vous vous en doutez désormais, je déborde d'affection, voyez y de l'ironie, me fait de grands signes. Déjà que c'est pour elle que je subis les odeurs de jambon fumé au petit déjeuner depuis mes dix ans, si elle pouvait éviter de me ridiculiser devant une gare pleine de Britons, croyez bien que j'en serais honorée. Heureusement que je ne lui ressemble pas. Mon atroce réputation partirait en fumée. _Monde cruel.  
_Oh, un hurlement. Une bagarre peut-être ? J'adore les bagarres !  
Je passe la tête en dehors du compartiment.

James Potter, un gnome à lunettes atrocement gamin se frotte une joue rouge, sous le regard amusé de son pote, Black. Quelle solidarité, vraiment, c'est beau cette amitié, ça me touche.  
Lily Evans. C'est de là que vient le délicieux hurlement furax qui m'a sorti de mon antre personnelle pour la durée du voyage. JE la plains, elle est poursuivie par Potter depuis trois ans, et toutes les claques, réparties, hurlements et autres joyeuses délicatesses n'y font rien.  
C'est tellement triste de voir le peu de soin que mère Nature met à confectionner les cerveau de certaines personnes, je trouve ça malheureux, pas vous ? Cela dit, votre avis, franchement, même le premier caleçon mouillé de Merlin m'intéresse plus.

Evans rentre dans le compartiment des préfets, en bonnes petite fille modèle et harcelée, et je fais de même dans mon compartiment. Il n'y a rien à voir, pas de bagarre. Quoique ça risque de devenir intéressant, quand Potter et Black veulent se défouler, ce qui me semble être évidemment le cas, ils vont joyeusement taper sur les Serpentards.  
Eh bien oui, ilsemblerait malgré tout que la Nature aie tout prévu, même les pires idiots inintéressants ont leur utilité. Celle de bouffons leur va d'ailleurs à ravir.

Je m'affale avec la grâce qui me caractérise dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Dans MON compartiment à MOI. Je jette un bref coup d'œil à ma mère, qui, probablement lassée, a changé le bras qu'elle agite frénétiquement. Le train commence à bouger, signe qu'on s'en va. Je fais un bref signe de tête à ma mère qui court après le train, toujours en secouant son bras. Hésitant entre honte et désespoir, je me cale confortablement dans mon siège, prête à finir ma nuit de sommeil.  
J'ai à peine fermé les yeux que la porte de mon wagon s'ouvre violemment. J'ouvre les yeux, bien déterminée à faire subir les pires tortures au coupable de cet affront. Je constate avec effroi, horreur, dégoût, abomination, et pire encore, que ce sont ces attardés de Maraudeurs. Potter et ses toutous. Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi je le déteste à ce point. Et si vous ne vous demandez pas, j'explique quand même. C'est quand même moi qui raconte, ho ! Je hais cette bande au plus haut point par ce que je ne supporte pas leur prétendue supériorité, leur popularité excessive, et qu'ils m'énervent. J'ai non plus dis que mes explications seraient valables, hein ...  
Je disais donc que, Ô joie, la troupe à Potty débarque dans mon territoire. Je me lève brusquement, leur faisant ainsi remarquer ma présence.

- St Bartok ! Tu m'avais manqué, c'est fou.

Ce crétin de Black m'appelle St Bartok depuis notre rencontre en première année. Je lui fait mon plus beau sourire hypocrite.

- C'est marrant, moi j'avais presque oublié ton insignifiante existence ... Bon allez les enfants, c'est pas une garderie ici, vous dégagez.

- Ce compartiment n'est pas à toi !

Potter le justicier à la rescousse. Quand il ne parle pas, il n'a déjà pas l'air très fin, mais alors là ...

- Si, j'ai fais pipi sur le siège pour marquer mon territoire. Maintenant, vous sortez.

Je n'en suis pas réduite à ça, mais je crois que Potter et sa bande me croient, vu leur mines dégoûtées.

- Tu mens ! lance une voix.

C'est Lupin. Lupin le gentil, discret, inutile ami de Potty. Il ne m'a rien fait de particulier, mais c'est un Maraudeur, donc je ne peux pas le voir. J'ai des principes, figurez-vous.

- T'es moins bête que t'en as l'air, dis donc ...

Ce petit jeu commence à m'amuser, mais si cette bande d'attardés à du mal à répondre à mes répliques. Malgré tout, il ne faudrait pas que ça dure trop longtemps, quand je commence à me lasser, je m'énerve ...  
Black s'assoit d'autorité sur un siège, et étend nonchalamment les jambes devant lui, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Potter a un grand éclat de rire, puis s'assied à côté de lui en me regardant d'un air satisfait. Lupin s'assied également, soupirant, comme à contre-cœur. Pettigrow, la quatrième roue du carrosse, fait de même, fixant ses idoles d'un air dégoulinant d'admiration.

Je vais m'acheter un chat. Un chat enfermé dans un compartiment, ça pisse partout, comme ça au moins je serai tranquille ! En plus Peter Petit Gros s'est assis à côté de moi, ce mec pue, c'est une infection !

- Petit Grassouillet, éloignes toi.  
- Pourquoi ? Me répond-il en jetant des regards suppliants vers Lupin pour qu'il le sauve.

Mais il s'aperçoit pas qu'il fleure bon la bouse de sombral ? Nan, je peux vous dire à ce niveau, ça relève de Médicomagie, parce que je risque une asphyxie dans peu de temps

- Parce que tu sens les défections de pigeon. T'as la même odeur que la volière de Poudlard. Décales toi !

Il tente un regard courroucé, mais se décale tout de même en me voyant hausser un sourcil moqueur. Lupin soupire. Oui, je comprends, la perfection est un lourd fardeau. Moi même j'en ressens le contrecoup, mais je le vis bien quand même. Black m'observe, ou me matte, puisque la deuxième option sied plus au caractère de Sa Seigneurie. Et Potter... se fout de la gueule du Petit Gros qui Pue. C'est son nom indien.  
Ils ont une solidarité à faire peur dans ce groupe. Soudés dans la bêtise pourrait-on croire, mais même pas. Chacun essaie, en voyant la colombe que je suis, de voler plus haut que son prochain. Peut être qu'une jour ils ne seront plus que crétins légers. Qui sait, la magie progresse !  
Black prend la parole. Attention, asseyez vous, peut être dira-t-il quelque chose d'intelligent.

- Y'a des petites nouvelles qui ont l'air prometteuses !

Oubliez, les miracles ça arrive pas si souvent que ça. L'oreille de black a été dressée pour entendre certians mots, du genre... Vierge, cul, lit, kamasutra. Et à mon grand regret, nous pouvons ajouter à cette désolante liste de débauche... Mon nom. Croyez bien qu'il s'en ressent chez moi une profonde affliction, voyez l'état du pauvre garçon. Je me cale nonchalamment contre la vitre et étale mes jambessurla banquette, puisque le Petit Gros qui Pue s'est décalée d'une paire de fesses. Ce qui chez lui est l'équivalent d'un mètre.  
Bien sûr, il fallait s'y attendre, black stoppe le débat sur les statistiques de la taille des bonnets suivant la couleur de cheveux. Les blondes ayant de plus gros seins que les blondes selon sa théorie, pour m'adresser la parole, un air de chien excité plutôt crade sur le visage.

- St Bartok chérie, il y a d'autres endroits pour montrer combien tu as envie de moi. Cela dit, un strip tease...  
- Mais bien sûr mon Lapinou, et comme je n'ai pas de potion contraceptive, enlèves ton pantalon, que je te broie les testicules à coups de pieds. Répliquai-je d'une voix doucereuse.

Vulgaire ? Cruel ? Méchant ? Arbitraire et injustifié ? Non. La justification tient à ceci : C'est Black.

* * *

**_En attendant la suite, vous savez, il y a le joli bouton des reviews et... non, on vous influence pas du tout. Mais a-bso-lu-ment pas.  
_**

**_Bref, bye !  
_**


	2. Famille je vous aime

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça nous fait vraiment plaisir de voir que notre fic plaît. **_

_**Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre, on espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier !**_

_**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de vous donner votre avis !**_

**________________________________________**

Me voilà enfin arrivée à Poudlard. Après un trajet qui m'a semblé encore plus long que d'habitude avec la bande à Potty collée à mes basques, je descends du Poudlard Express. Je suis l'une des premières à descendre, trop heureuse de me débarrasser de ces arriérés de Maraudeurs. Je monte dans l'une des calèches qui mènent au château. Je ferme les yeux et m'appuie contre le dossier en bois du siège sur lequel je suis assise. Je suis seule. Tranquille.

Plus pour longtemps. J'entends des gens monter dans ma calèche. J'ouvre les yeux, et les referme aussitôt. Non c'est pas possible, c'est pas eux … Si. Je rouvre les yeux, et regarde les abrutis qui ont squatté mon wagon, et maintenant ma calèche. Je me lève, prête à les virer, mais la calèche se met en mouvement. Je me rassois d'un air furieux.

- Hé Bartok, crois pas qu'on t'aime bien, c'est juste que c'est la seule calèche libre, me dit Potty avec un grand sourire niais.

- Ca tombe bien, je ne comptais pas me faire apprécier de vous.

Je croise les bras et regarde d'un air narquois Potter, qui ne sait que répondre. Il n'est vraiment pas drôle. Au moins, avec Black, même si c'est un parfait imbécile, je peux m'amuser à envoyer des piques. Pas avec Potter. Son caquet est rabattu à la première réplique un peu acerbe. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal, remarquez.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'au château se déroule dans le silence le plus total, entrecoupé des reniflements dégoûtants au possible du Petit Gros. Lorsque la calèche s'arrête enfin, je descend précipitamment, suivie par les Maraudeurs. Je ne leur adresse pas la parole, et me dirige vers le château d'un pas rapide. Nous entrons dans le Hall, puis dans la Grande Salle, où je me dirige vers la table des Serdaigles. Je m'installe à une des rares places encore libres, entre un groupe de filles en train -déjà !- de glousser, dignes représentantes de PoufLand, et un autre groupe, de garçons cette fois, beaucoup plus discret.

Je regarde mon assiette désespérément vide. J'ai faim, moi ! Le problème, c'est qu'on doit se farcir la Répartition des nains avant de pouvoir enfin manger. Et les nains arrivent en quantité industrielle, figurez-vous. Personnellement, je m'en fiche comme de la première couche de Merlin de les voir poser un vieux chapeau sur leur tête, et de les applaudir quand ils s'assoient à notre table. Déjà, je vois pas pourquoi je les applaudirais, tout ce que je vois, c'est que c'est de la place en moins à la table, et du bruit en plus dans la salle commune.

Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois me coltiner cette cérémonie débile avant de vider mon assiette dans les règles de l'art.

Le Choixpeau, parce que oui, la loque rapiécée, mitée et repoussante qui se tient sur le tabouret a un nom, pour le moins ridicule, je vous l'accorde. Donc, le Choixpeau commence à chanter. D'ailleurs il est plutôt cyclique dans ses paroles, ça fait un moment qu'il nous bassine avec sa foutue cohésion des maisons. Qui aurait envie de « cohésionner » avec Black, franchement ?

Un gloussement suraigu en provenance de la délégation de PoufLand me rappelle désagréablement que certains voient cette forme de cohésion avec un enthousiasme évident.

Je me désintéresse de la chanson, si tant est que je m'y sois intéressée un seul instant. Je n'aime pas l'air qu'il a choisi, on dirait une chanson de campagnard breton. Pourquoi cette comparaison ?

Figurer vous que mon cher français de père est breton, et qu'il a eu pour coutume, jusqu'à ce que je me mette à protester, de m'envoyer chez ses parents chaque été. Alors bien sûr, si la Bretagne a pour seule gloire, mais quelle gloire, les Tapesouafles de Quiberon, l'équipe de Quidditch nationale, elle a aussi un énorme côté péquenaud.

Et quand je dis péquenaud, c'est encore en dessous. Jusqu'à mes quatorze ans, âge auquel j'ai enfin ôsé prononcer la phrase qui me trottait en tête depuis longtemps, à savoir « j'en ai marre des vieux, on s'ennuie en Bretagne, ça craint. », j'ai passé mes deux mois d'été là bas.

Et je peux vous assurer que des fêtes de la paysannerie bretonne, je m'en suis tapé plus souvent qu'à tour, j'ai donc fini par développer une haine envers cette musique braillarde.

Mais observons plutôt les morveux qui vont découvrir les joies du bizutage cette année. Non, laissez tomber, ils sont moches, c'est certain, et trop petit pour que je les voie bien, les grands dadais de ma table les dissimulant à mes yeux.

Alors observons mes congénères, voulez vous ?

A la table des Serpys, renommée pour son fort taux de psychopathes, nous pouvons noter le répugnant Severus Rogue. Il y a encore deux ans de ça, on y voyait également Narcissa et Bellatrix Black, qui, dans le genre fanatiques et psychopathes seraient plutôt la crème de la crème. Lucius Malefoy, blondinet gominé sans réel intérêt., accompagné de Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et Zabini.

On peut toutefois y trouver Andromeda Black à qui je n'ai jamais adressé la parole de ma vie, mais qui m'a l'air légèrement plus équilibrée que ses soeurs. Ce qui n'est pas en soi un exploit, je ne vous le cache pas.

A sa gauche, le jackpot des fanatiques, Travers, Mulciber, Rookwood, Dolohov, Rosier, McNair, Wilkes ainsi que les jumeaux Carrow.

Sales bêtes.

Ensuite, ma magnifique tablée de bleus et argent. Les seuls notables sont les frères Prewett, Fabian, de troisième année, ainsi que son frère, Gideon, dans la même année que moi, soit la sixième. Sans grand intérêt, si vous voulez mon avis, et vous le voulez, j'en suis certaine.

La table de Poufsouffle non plus, n'est pas à proprement parler fascinante, en même temps, ce sont des Poufsouffle, c'est relativement normal. Les Bones sont la seule famille connue à s'y trouver, il faut dire qu'ils y passent depuis longtemps.

Chez les rouge et or, c'est l'orgie, en revanche. Black et Potter, sont, il me semble que c'est eux, en train d'essayer de faire tenir leur cuillers en équilibre sur leur nez. Qui ça peut être d'autre, je vous le demande !

Il y également une certaine McKinnon qui fait parti des familles de Sang-Pur. Sinon, eh bien Evans, la née moldue poursuivie des ardeurs de Potty, ainsi que pas mal de glousseuses.

J'ai une légère envie de rentrer chez moi, d'un coup, surtout que Black tente de faire tenir son verre à pied sur le bout de son doigt. Et quand je pense que dans peu de temps, autrement dit après le repas, je vais me retrouver au choix dans la salle commune bourrée d'intellos en train de réviser avant même la reprise, ou dans mon dortoir, entourée de filles dont chaque Serdaigle digne de ce nom se demande ce qu'elles font à Poudlard.

Ô rage, Ô désespoir, que n'ai-je tant vécu pour de telles infamies ?

- - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - -

J'ouvre les yeux dans une étendue de bleu. Oooh. C'est beau. Je dois rêver.

Prise de conscience. Non, ce sont mes draps. Hier soir, après avoir dévoré la moitié de la Grande Salle, je suis montée dans ma chambre, je me suis écroulée avec la grâce qui me caractérise dans mon lit, et là, plus rien. J'ai dû m'endormir comme une masse.

J'écarte les rideaux bleu nuit, et je sors du lit. Il fait encore nuit. Tant mieux, j'évite les abruties qui peuplent ma chambre. Je me dirige d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bain, les yeux encore à demi fermés.

Après une douche qui achève de me réveiller, j'enfile rapidement mon uniforme. Je jette un bref coup d'œil dans le miroir, me brosse rapidement les cheveux et sort de la salle de bains. Je prends mon sac de cours sur ma malle, et sors en faisant le plus de bruit possible de ma chambre, rien que pour énerver mes colocataires.

J'arrive dans la salle commune. C'est une pièce plutôt grande, remplie de fauteuils et de canapés en cuir. Un feu brûle déjà dans la cheminée, malgré l'heure plus que matinale. J'ai à peine le temps de faire un pas qu'une espèce de furie me saute dessus. Pitiééé. Je veux pas mourir.

- Annabellaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Ah. Ça parle. Et ça me serre dans ses bras.

- Peux plus respirer …

Ouf. Ça s'écarte de moi. Je peux donc constater que ça, c'est mon cousin Neil. Neil Riley, une des très rares personnes que j'apprécie dans ce château, en dehors de moi-même. Plus grand que moi - ce qui n'est pas non plus très compliqué -, mince, des cheveux bruns, des yeux clairs, il est assez beau sans être un canon. La chemise de son uniforme est froissée, sa cravate bleu et argent pas attachée, parce que "ça fait un style". Si tu le dis ...

- Je t'ai pas vue, dans le train ! Tu étais où ?

- Dans un wagon qui puait le Maraudeur.

Etincelle d'espoir dans ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Avec Sirius Black ?

Ah oui, Je réfléchis lentement, le matin. Et le reste de la journée, je ne réfléchis pas. Alors ne vous plaignez pas. Je disais donc, je viens de comprendre d'où viens la subite lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de mon cousin. Sirius Black, les deux mots qui suffisent à le faire parler pendant des heures. Remarquez, il se débrouille très bien sans. D'ailleurs, là, je le vois bien parti pendant tout le petit déjeuner. Déjeuner en entendant les éloges de Black, personnellement, ça me coupe l'appétit. Mais c'est plus fort que lui, il est impossible à arrêter quand il est lancé sur ce sujet. Oui, au cas où les cerveaux qui fonctionnent au ralenti n'auraient pas compris, mon cousin est gay et en pince sérieusement pour Sirius Black.

- Oui, avec Sirius Black.

Là, il est limite de sauter de joie. J'ai bien tenté de lui expliquer que Black est un mauvais coup, mais il ne veut pas m'écouter. C'est un cas désespéré.

L'appel du ventre nous pousse à descendre à la Grande Salle. Une fois arrivée, je me lamente sur l'absence de Nutella au petit déjeuner de Poudlard, et me rabat sur de la marmelade. J'engloutis mes tartines en écoutant parler mon cousin. Il parle tellement que je me demande comment il fait pour manger.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit, Sirius ?

- De décaler mon délicat postérieur.

- Il t'a vraiment dit ça comme ça ?

- Tu es vraiment naïf toi … Non, il m'a dit de bouger mon cul.

- Ah bon. Au moins il t'a parlé, à toi.

- Normal, moi j'ai pas l'air de vouloir lui sauter dessus. Et je m'en serais bien passé, qu'il me parle.

Neil arrête sa cuillère en plein trajet vers sa trop peu fermée bouche.

- C'est quoi ce sous entendu à deux Noises ?

- Je sous entends rien, on dirait vraiment que tu vas le violer, tu sais.

Il me jette un regard noir. Et se tais. Miracle ! C'est que mon auguste personne a besoin de silence pour déjeuner, voyez-vous. Je savoure mon répit, sachant qu'il sera de courte durée. Bingo. Neil repart à l'attaque, plus en forme que jamais.

- C'est _vrai_ ? Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Que tu comptes le violer ?

Il me lance un violent coup de pied dans le tibia. Note : ne plus jamais le traiter de violeur. Aucun sens de l'humour, ce petit.

- Mais non, espèce de …

- En tout cas, même si tu parlais pas de ça, ça se voit !

Il me lance un regard furieux que j'ignore, me concentrant sur mes tartines. Pourquoi on a que du jus de citrouille à boire ? C'est dégueulasse le jus de citrouille !

Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, tentant de me sortir la tête du chaudron avant que le cataclysme n'arrive. Les humain ont tellement de mal à comprendre que mon infinie supériorité m'oblige à bien me reposer, le poids de la perfection ultime reposant sur mes épaules. Ainsi que celui de la modestie, bien sûr.

Qui est le cataclysme ? Vous ne voulez pas le savoir. Si, vraiment ?

Cette personne fort bruyante, niaise et bassement matérialiste n'est autre que Lexie Jones, dont la naissance trouve sa source quelque part dans les méandres de mon arbre généalogique, côté maternel.

Déjà que du côté de ma mère, ce sont tous des allumés profonds, il n'y à qu'à regarder Neil qui me fusille encore du regard pour le comprendre, mais elle... Son arrière grand mère est, me semble-t-il, la soeur du père de ma grand-mère. Vos me suivez ?

Bref, elle a brillamment hérité de bien des tares que j'ai moi même évitées avec brio, et possède un cerveau gravement névrosé.

Ah, justement, voici notre joyeuse débile qui arrive de son pas dansant. Oui, dansant, pour un peu, elle se mettrait à nous faire le Lac des Cygnes au détour d'un couloir.

Impact dans cinq, quatre, trois...

- Anna, ouhouuuuuuu !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, elle fausse tous mes calculs cette greluche !  
Elle pose bruyamment son postérieur sur le banc. Encore une fois comme ça, et le pauvre est bon à remplacer !

Elle adresse un sourire pour le moins lumineux à Neil et me serre dans ses bras façon « je secoue un prunier ». Je la dévisage, depuis ses cheveux blonds où pendouille une lamentable fausse mèche rose, jusqu'à sa jupe d'uniforme, raccourci de quinze bons centimètres. Et cette chos a seize ans et prendra un jour la relève du monde sorcier. On est pas sortis du Chaudron Baveur, je vous le dis moi !

Neil lève les yeux au ciel. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'on ne peut pas et fusiller quelqu'un du regard et lever les yeux au ciel simultanément mais passons.

Ah, les emplois du temps arrivent. Gidéon Prewett passe dans les rangs de la grande maison des Serdaigles, distribuant le programme des réjouissances hebdomadaires.

Double cours de botanique avec les Poufsouffles, suivi d'une heure de Divination avec les Gryffondor, et une heure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal toutes maisons confondues, pour changer un peu.

On va s'éclater dites moi. En plus divination, avec les Maraudeurs, mais franchement, je vous demande un peu, il veut que je fasse un massacre ou quoi ? Bataille de boules de cristal. Tout ce que je veux, c'est défoncer le crâne de Black avec la mienne, au risque de me brouiller éternellement avec Neil.

Cela dit, il est passé par sa période jalousie l'an passé à cause de Black,e t il revient cette année sur une valeur sûre, le fanatisme.

Attendez, Lexie me parle je crois, depuis tout à l'heure.

« - Je pense que l'uniforme ne permet pas à la créativité de chacun de s'exprimer et de... »

Laissez tomber, on va faire comme si elle monologuait, parce que sinon on court un grave danger d'assoupissement.

Non mais rêve? Que vois-je à la table des Gryffys ? Non, pas un Veracrasse fumé et farci non non. Black ? Oui. Torse nu en train d'exhiber ses prétendus muscles à des gamines de première année. Il compte les cueillir au berceau ? Quel pervers … J'espère juste que Neil ne va pas se retourner vers la table des Gryffondor, sinon je suis dans la mouise la plus totale. J'en viendrai presque à , mes hypothétiques prières n'ont servies à rien. Neil s'est retourné, est devenu rouge tomate, et essaye vainement de faire parvenir un son intelligible de sa bouche. Black devrait se déshabiller plus souvent : au moins, pendant ce temps là, j'ai la paix. Mais comme toujours avec mon cousin, le répit est court. Il semble avoir retrouvé ses incroyables capacités vocales.

- Haaaan ! Là j'hésite entre le bonheur et le dégoût tu vois !

Non, sans blague ? Moi j'hésite entre le dégoût et … le dégoût.

- Parce que je sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais ces filles sont en PREMIERE année !

- Oui, je sais Neil. Mais si tu pouvais éviter de brailler …

En effet, la moitié de la Grande Salle est retournée vers nous, et j'exagère à peine. Il faut dire que la discrétion n'est pas la qualité première de mon cher cousin … Il continue donc en chuchotant.

- C'est dégueu ! Mais le bonheur c'est que … haaan t'as vu ses muscles ?

- Ils doivent être super bien cachés …

Neil ne relève pas, trop occupé à mater ostensiblement en direction de la table des Gryffondors. Je lui envoie un coup de pied sous la table.

- Là, tu as ta tête de violeur. Ferme la bouche, ravale ta salive, on va en cours.

Je le lève brusquement de mon banc, secoue mon cousin toujours hypnotisé par l'autre espèce de vieux vicieux qui s'est enfin rhabillé. Il me suit à regret, et nous sortons de la Grande Salle sous le babillage incessant de Lexie. Un de ces jours, je crois que je vais lui faire manger son ignoble mèche rose. Nous partons en direction des serres du château, pour notre double cours de Botanique avec les … je regarde mon emploi du temps … Poufsouffles. Après quelques minutes de marche, on arrive devant les serres. Il n'y a presque personne. On entre dans la serre N°2, ou se trouve déjà le professeur Chourave et quelques élèves de Poufsouffle. Elle nous salue, et nous indique de nous mettre par groupe de deux. Je me mets d'office avec Neil, et refile Lexie et ses cordes vocales encore plus puissantes que celles de Neil – ce qui est quand même un exploit ! - à une innocente Poufsouffle qui n'en demandait certainement pas tant. Qu'elle ne se plaigne pas, moi je vais me coltiner un interrogatoire détaillé sur l'abruti en chef des Gryffondor, Sirius Black pour ne pas le nommer.

___________________________________

_**On espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Que ce soit le cas ou non, vous savez que le joli bouton des reviews n'attend que vous !**_


	3. Le patchouli, nocif et incurable

**Hello everybody !**

**Alors... Blabla d'auteuses mégalomanes en puissance : fières blablabla contentes que ça vous plaise blablabla merci beaucoup reviews blablabla re-merci beaucoup blablabla, nou veux , Besoin de reviews ?  
Et en effet AliCerise, Neil risque de rester un moment et d'être bien présent ;p **

**Bref, merci à touuuuuuuuut le monde pour les reviws et surtout, le commentaires élogieux sur notre chère Annabelle !**

**BONNE LECTURE **

**

* * *

  
**

- Mais sans rire, des Premières années !

Eh oui, triste quotidien que le mien entourée d'êtres si peu aidés par la Mère Nature...

Cela fait maintenant deux heures que ses plaintes durent, depuis le début du cours de botanique, il se plaint et geint tout en récoltant son fichu pus de Bubobulb.

Ce bon vieux Neil. Combien de temps passerai-je à Azkaban pour avoir tué à main nues mon cousin, d'après vous ?

- Neil, je crois avoir saisi, en effet, et je commence sérieusement si je n'aurais pas mieux fait d'aller me mettre avec Lexie !

Mon cher cousin marmonne et bougonne dans la barbe qu'il n'a pas. Il récolte un peu de l'ignoble liquide produit par l'immonde végétal en face de nous, puis se plaint à nouveau, dans un register qu'il ne m'avait pas encore sorti.

- C'est facile à dire, toi tu vas profiter de lui en Divination, moi j'ai Arithmancie !

- Subir serait le mot approprié.

Ah, la Divination, quelle matière intéressante et utile. Surtout sachant qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a encore été capable de sortir une prédiction sérieuse. Non, sans rire, tout ce qu'on voit dans une boule de cristal c'est... ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de la boule de cristal, parce qu'elles sont transparentes !

Je crois que Neil est jaloux des sous-entendus pour le moins déplacés et vulgaires dont me gratifie le Seigneur Black. Je crois que même Lexie a plus de chances de coucher avec lui que Neil. Mais il faut bien avouer que toutes les filles de Poudlard, même avec une ignoble mèche rose et un sourire un peu niais sur les bords, ajoutés à un don pour sortir les plus grosses âneries, Lexie est avant Neil sur la liste des futurs jouets sexuels de Black.

Je déteste les anglais, les anglais sont tordus. Et pénible. Et il n'y en a pas un qui est fichu de prononcer mon nom sans en faire de la charpie !

Finalement, les fêtes de la paysannerie bretonne, c'est pas si mal...

Le cours de botanique se termine, et je sors en vitesse pour échapper aux gémissements désespérés de Neil. Plutôt crever que d'entendre les éloges de Black !

Malheureusement, un idiot de la famille de ma mère en valant un autre, je suis vite rattrapée par l'incessant babillage de Lexie, qui entortille distraitement sa mèche couleur bisounours autour de son index.

Nous arrivons rapidement au pied de l'échelle argentée qui mène à la piaule de Trelawney. En fait, nous arrivons vite non parce que nous sommes pressées de prédire le repas de midi grâce au tarot, mais tout simplement parce que j'essaie de ne pas prêter attention au débat solitaire que mène cette chère rebut de la famille maternelle. Cette famille a un don pour produire de vrais dégénérés mentaux, c'en est impressionnant. Les deux seules qui ne sont pas encore trop amochées ne sont pas à Poudlard. La soeur de Neil a quitté l'école l'an passé, et ma chère cousine Kensington, elle, nous a quittés, et par nous j'entends moi et ce bon vieux Poudlard, il y a deux ans. Je reste donc avec les derniers idiots irrécupérables susceptibles de dire un jour quelque chose d'intéressant. Bien que dans le cas de cette bonne vieille Lexie, ce me semble compromis.

Quelle tristesse de voir qu'un être tel que moi peut avoir une famille si pauvre en neurones.

Nous montons jusqu'à la salle de classe, si on peut appeler ainsi cet endroit qui sent bon le patchouli et dans lequel on e voit pas à deux mètres à cause de la fumée d'encens.

Nous nous asseyons, moi à côté d'un inconnu à l'air ahuri au possible, Lexie à côté de Black, et le reste du monde est caché par la fumée.

- Bien, je vous ai demandé de tenir le journal de vos rêves, chacun d'entre vous va nous lire son dernier rêve et nous allons l'interpréter ensembles. »

- Génial. Je sens que ce cours va encore être d'un palpitant...

Trelawney invite notre « Cher Mr Black » à nous décrire son dernier rêve. Il s'esclaffe bruyamment, oui, Black est quelqu'un de très classe et distingué, et s'exprime d'une voix assez forte pour être audible par tout le monde, voir même jusqu'aux cachots.

- Je crois que ce rêve n'a pas besoin d'interprétation professeur.

- Dites toujours...

Malheureusement, chaque établissement scolaire, et Poudlard ne fait en aucun cas exception, a son crétin névrosé. Le nôtre, c'est Black, en compétition avec toute la maison de Serpentard. Et chaque crétin névrosé de chaque établissement a son prétendu jouet sexuel, sa proie qu'il désespère d'atteindre. Et le mot malheureusement trouve là sa justification : pour Black, c'est moi.

- Ca impliquerait un lit, pas de sous vêtements, et St Bartok...

Qu'est ce que je vous disais ?

- Oh oui Black, fais-je semblant de gémir, tu est un être tellement distingué et charmant, j'ai tellement envie de toi !

- Ah, je le savais !

- Mais t'es con ou tu te donnes un genre ? La prochaine fois méfies toi, il se pourrait que tu sois dans l'impossibilité définitive de procréer !

Oui, je sais, c'est très vulgaire et passablement nul. Mais ça a le mérite de le faire taire plus de cinq secondes, et croyez moi, ça, c'est un challenge que bien peu peuvent se vanter d'avoir relevé !

Et bien que je sois d'une fierté sans limites, je ne m'en vante même pas, trop occupée à profiter de la courte absence de répugnantes allusions grivoises de notre cher abruti profond.

- Miss St Bartholomy, à votre tour dans ce cas !

- C'est Bartholomé Professeur.

- A votre tour.

- Oh moi, ça n'a pas non plus besoin d'interprétation vous savez...

Oui, enfin, ce n'est pas comme si Trelawney était un professeur, je pourrais être en train de brûler Black avec ses fichus encens, elle ne dirait rien, je ne sais pas, aujourd'hui elle doit avoir ses règles...

Elle braille que j'ai intérêt à raconter mon rêve.

- Ca implique un marteau et les testicules de Black.

Lâchai-je en lançant un regard noir au futur eunuque si il ne se tait pas.

- C'est obscur … mon troisième oeil indique que c'est votre inconscient qui vous envoie des signaux d'alarmes … le marteau symbolisant la mort, vous courrez un grave danger !

Je laisse Trelawney se prendre pour Freud. Je crois que son inconscient à elle a décidé d'arrêter de lui envoyer des signaux d'alarmes. Elle est gravement atteinte … Ah, la voilà partie dans le délire du Sinistros ! C'est bien, elle en a pour une petite demi-heure, pendant ce temps là je ne suis pas obligée d'essayer de voir quelque chose dans une boule de verre. Remarquez, à chaque fois je lui dit que je vois un danger mortel, et elle rajoute 10 points à Serdaigle. Cette femme est glauque, il faut qu'elle arrête l'encens. Lâchant un ostensible soupir, je me laisse tomber en arrière dans mon fauteuil, calée contre le dossier. L'ahuri qui me sert de voisin pour ce cours me regarde.

- Elle est bizarre la prof, tu trouves pas ?

- Dis moi, tu as été dans le coma pendant les 10 dernière années ?

- Hein ? Que quoi … non. Pourquoi ?

- T'es débile, ou tu le fais exprès ? »

Regard intrigué. Ok, il est débile. Je lève les yeux aux ciel. Me voilà coincée pendant une heure avec un abruti fini. Enfin bon, c'est toujours mieux qu'avec Black …

- … La moooort vous guette !

Ah. C'est balo, ça. Cette vieille pie de Trelawney est toujours dans son délire morbide, et elle n'a pas l'air décidée à s'arrêter. Je jette un bref regard à mon voisin de table qui est à présent en train de regarder l'espèce d'illuminée en plein monologue dont nous avons écopé comme prof en riant comme un bossu. Sérieusement, je crois qu'il faut bannir l'encens de cette pièce, ça a des effets néfastes sur les gens.

En parlant d'effet néfastes, je tourne le regard vers celle que je me refuse à appeler ma cousine, à savoir Lexie. Elle est en ce moment dans une situation des plus pitoyables. Sa mèche rose entortillée autour de son doigt, une voix haut perchée digne de ma mère, un rire qu'elle voudrait cristallin mais qui évoque plutôt le cri d'une poule , un regard censé être sensuel et mystérieux, en fait ridicule au possible, le détritus familial est bel et bien en train d'essayer de se caser avec Black. C'est quoi le problème, dans ma famille ? Toujours est-il que quand je vais dire ça à Neil, il va assassiner Lexie sur place. Ne surtout pas oublier de lui dire.

-Qu'est-s'tu r'gardes ?

Je me retourne vers mon voisin, le regard glacial.

- Pas toi, en tout cas. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas croisé de miroir ?

- Hahaha ! T'es marrante toi ! Ca me plaît ça. Mais dis moi, c'est moi ou ça sent le patchouli ? Moi j'aime bien le patchouli, mais là je suis pas sûr parce que tu vois il y a plusieurs variétés de patchouli alors … Ooooh regarde la prof a sorti une boule de cristal ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle essaye de faire ? C'est bizarre qu'elle sorte ça en cours, je vois pas le rapport avec sa matière … En plus tu vois ses lunettes et ben … mon grand père il a vu les mêmes en Russie ! Je te jure, tu trouves pas que c'est ha-llu-ci-nant ? Et aussi je suis sûr que...

- STOP !!! »

C'est en voyant les bavardages s'interrompre et les têtes se tourner vers moi que je me rend compte que j'ai hurlé.

En temps normal, dans un état d'ennui pareil, je regarderais l'extérieur à travers les carreaux sales ou les hideux vitraux de la taille d'un fond de bouteille qui tiennent lieu de vitres à notre cher château, mais malheureusement cette télé réalité retransmise en direct m'est caché par cette épaisse fumée hallucinogène et toxique.

Et je crois que mon cri n'a pas été d'une grande aide pour rendre supportable l'atmosphère de la pièce. Lexie a recommencé à gloussoter, le gloussotement étant un gloussement qui se veut cristallin et léger.

La prof tente d'interpréter le rêve de mon cas désespéré de partenaire de binôme, qui a, si j'ai tout suivi, rêvé qu'il se noyait dans son porridge. Et je suppose avoir bien suivi, parce que le niveau de la chose n'est pas spécialement difficile à comprendre.

Et dire qu'en sortant d'ici, Neil va nous sauter dessus en braillant de nous raconter tout ce qu'a dit Black de A à Z. Subir une fois les stupidités de ce cher attardé profond, ça passe mal, mais si en plus il faut les revivre, accompagnées par les commentaires inintéressant de notre Bisounours en chef, je ne pense pas survivre à cette nouvelle année.

L'un d'entre vous m'explique comment je fais pour ne pas désespérer ?

Mais … Je rêve ?

- Nan mais Lexie, au pire enlève ta chemise, t'auras pas besoin de te pencher !

- Jalouse, St Bartok ?

- Oh, ça se voit tant que ça, Black, que je ne veux que toi ? »

Décidément, Mère Nature est une vilaine fille, vous avez vu ce qu'elle a fait des rares neurones de Black ? Déjà qu'il n'est pas vraiment aidé, si vous voyez ce que j veux dire, alors si en plus ces pauvres neurones ne sont pas viables, il est mal barré. Mais au pire, il pourra faire... comment dit-on ? Escort-boy ?

Je suis certaine qu'il a le profil requis. Le genre à demander lequel de ses beaux profils il faut prendre en photo devant les photographes, et à peloter tout ce qui possède une paire de seins, bonnet C de préférence.

- Ah, je le savais ! Tu veux le mot de passe de Gryffondor pour venir me rejoindre ?

- Ah non, ce soir je dois me faire culbuter par quelqu'un d'autre, une autre fois sûrement.

- Et qui ?

- Mon nounours en peluche. Personne, pauvre veracrasse, tu peux te carrer ton mot de passe où je pense !

Non mais sérieusement, notre estimé Ministre de la Magie, j'ai nommé Milicent Bagnold, devrait faire passer une loi au Magenmagot pour envoyer à Azkaban les gens ayant aussi peu d'intelligence à leur actif. Je n'avais jamais vu des crétins pareils. Pourtant, je vis avec ma mère, fréquente Lexie et ai une famille bien trop nombreuse pour n'être pas consanguine, mais alors là, je suis impressionnée, je dois l'avouer !

Dès que la cloche sonne, je me précipite vers la sortie de secours, autrement l'échelle. Pas de pitié, moi et mes affaires d'abord, les femmes, les enfants après. On laisse Black et Trelawney dedans, c'est le moindre mal. Quoique que ce serait plutôt un bien. Intoxication à la fumée d'encens !

Ca ferait décoller la Gazette du Sorcier, un truc de fou. Je les enferme tous dedans ?

Ah euh attendez, voilà Neil. Stratégie de repli, Rodger, planque toi, voilà la menace !  
Ouai, sauf que je vois pas de placard dans le coin. Combat à main nue ? Je l'assomme ? Je lui dis que Lexie s'est fait Black sur la table ?

Si je le fais, il va la tuer. Ok, je crois que je vais lui dire dans ce cas !

- Alors, comment ça c'est passé avec le beau, le magnifique le...

- Tu devrais arrêter la consommation abusive de potions illicites mon grand, ça te réussi pas je crois !

Lexie se met en devoir de raconter le cours à Neil, tout en reboutonnant sa chemise, dont le col doit bien lui arriver jusqu'au nombril !

- Il a flashé sur moi !

Bien que j''apprécie l'expression horrifiée et consternée qui s'est peinte sur le visage de notre gay préféré, cela dit c'est le seul que je connaisse donc ça ne veut rien dire, je dois absolument détromper Lexie, qui à l'air d'habiter quelque part au Pays des Merveilles.

- Lexie, toi aussi, tu devrais également arrêter de te peinturlurer les ongles, les vapeurs de dissolvants te montent à la tête.

Ah, tout rentre dans l'ordre, Lexie reprend son expression de gourde avérée, et le centaures seront bien gardés. En même temps, c'est normal qu'elle aie un air de gourde, c'en est une, je me demande quel genre de pensées ne concernant pas le pays des Barbapapa arrive à transcender cet esprit si peu développé.

Petite nature !

Au fait, je ne vous ai pas dit ? Les nouvelles rumeur, mise à jour. Il paraît qu'on va avoir droit à un échange scolaire. Le Tournois des Trois Sorciers d'il y a sept ans a eu pour effet que les bâcheuses de ma France natale et les futurs mages noirs en puissance de Durmstrang sortent littéralement par les yeux de ce bon vieux Dumby.

Bref, un échange scolaire, avec l'Institut Salem. Autant vous dire que je suis ravie. Non je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi, simplement je n'y mets aucune bonne volonté. Et vous feriez pareil si vous aviez eu vent de la réputation de notre réputé Institut select des Etats Unis.

C'est le côté Poufsouffle de la Force de Poudlard puissance mille. Rumeurs par ci, rumeurs par mi, couche avec ci, couche avec mi. Machin fait ci, machin fait mi.

Bref, vous avez compris, moi et les blondasses californiennes, il y a d'énormes risques qu'on fasse chambre à part.

Tout ça pour dire que j'espère bien que c'est n'importe quoi tout ça.

Lexie est en train de réfléchir à quelle couleur du pays de la famille Barbapapa elle va bien pouvoir se mettre sur les yeux, et Neil parle sans respirer du torse de son cher prétentieux maladif. Et je vous dis que Salem est pire.

Salem, c'est le septième cercle de l'enfer !

Erreur de parcours, le saumon remonte la rivière pas à pas en contre courant, pourquoi tous les élèves vont dans l'autre sens. Ah, un première année. Je le choppe par le col.

- Pourquoi tout le monde fuit ?

- C'est... C'est Peeves qui s'amuse à lancer du Nettoie-tout de la mère Grattesec sur les élèves !

D'accord. Si jamais je trouve cette foutue Grattesec, je lui fais avaler Bob l'Eponge.

* * *

** Bon, on va pas vous refaire le coup du petit bouton Review malheureux quand même ?  
**

**Si c'est nous qui vous supplions, ça marche aussi ? Pitié, reviews, pitiééééé (oui, c'est comme une drogue, et c'est légal en plus ! x'D)  
Bye ! (et merci d'avance hein !)  
**


End file.
